charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 ='We'lcome'= Please leave your messages bellow. Thanks ya'll. Difference :/ Hello, I can't figure out, what is the difference between ''semi-protected pages, and protected pages? Thanks :) -[[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 17:04, November 3, 2010 (UTC) PS: I was thinking that maybe this Wiki can develop much awesome things, like Awards? :D For making an account, editing 50 pages, etc.. ::Semi-protected articles are protected from new and unregistered users, fully protected articles are protected from everyone except admins and managers. --'''Son of Halliwell - (talk) - ( ) 17:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Correct. Semi-Protection can also be viewed (by some) that editing is blocked but moving the page is not. Or visa versa. Go ahead with thoses awards. You could of put that on my new blog. Go put that on my new blog. To get to it click the Blog Tab above ^. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 19:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Just to tell you that I only added an image to HalliwellManor's page. He kept uploading a picture that was already uploaded, I deleted the duplicate and added the right picture to his page. I did not edit it for any reason other then to correct something. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Non-Cannon Some other editors and I have been noticing that quite a few Warren Witches are from novels, and their powers are unusual, like force blasts, summoning, light darts, suggestion. Can we put something on the top saying that its not to be considered cannon? It would look something like this This character has only been shown in the Charmed Novels, therefore some aspects of this character may not be considered cannon. Charmed wikia home page On the home page under the vote for favorite character - it says Paige Halliwell, her last name is Matthews.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Vortex Minions and Gith Yet again, SoH is changing articles to his point of view rather than facts presented. He keeps saying Gith is a vortex minion, this is never said on the show. The word in itself, minion, suggests they work for others, presumably guarding vortexes created. it is never said vortex minions create vortexes based on fantasy. They may create vortexes to alternate realities, but not based on fantasy. Vortex Minions are only mentioned in Wrong Days Journey Into Right on Paige's information board - it read "Vortex Minions - possess powerful energy magic". When Gith appears, he is only referred to as a demon. Again, SoH is theorizing and assuming basing ideas on cannon not facts presented. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 10:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yet again, I see you complain instead of solving your own problems. See your talk page. Yes, you are correct, they are minions and work for someone else. But didn't Gith work for Chris? Like I said, those articles about Gith and Vortex Minions were created when you were around, you didn't have a problem with them then, you didn't disagree, so why now? Because SonOfHalliwell added the link? --GlennVP 10:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :: There we go. Why now. You are only telling us about it and never actually solving the situation! --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Anwser? I never got an anwser on the non connon thing. Should I do it?Shanebeckam 20:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 20:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry but what non cannon thing? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 21:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC)